Resolviendo el Problema
by Amed
Summary: [Secuela de "Al fondo del Asunto"] "La amaba, la amaba tanto que dolía...pues ella amaba a alguien más" Kai y Hilary terminaron, y la bicolor fue con Tyson por consuelo. ¿Pero podrá él ser un buen amigo y hacer lo correcto? ¿O será egoísta? ¿Y qué pasará con Hilary? ¿En serio no hay forma de que ella y Kai vuelva a estar juntas? [¿X?] [Más información adentro]
1. Prologo

¡Muy buenos días gente! Se que debería estar escribiendo otras cosas, ¡pero les juro por dios que lo estoy intentando!

Bueno, el otro día estaba tan aburrida y sin poder dormir, que me puse a escribir esto, la tan esperada (lol?) secuela de "Al fondo del Asunto"! WIII!

Ok, los dejo para que lo lean y no se olviden de ver las notas al final!

Que lo disfruten!

Advertencias del Capítulo: Quizás algo de OOCness, algunas malas palabras, sarcasmo, Tyson insulta un poco a Hilary (ambos se insultan bastante en este fic), y el producto del insomnio nunca es bueno (mentira, no es tan malo...creo).

Disclaimer: Beyblade no me pertenece, o no existiría esa ridiculez de "la siguiente generación" (sin ofender a los que les gusta la serie).

* * *

Prologo:

¿Hace cuánto tiempo que había pasado? ¿Seis años? ¿Tal vez siete?

Quizás incluso hace más tiempo, no está seguro.

Tampoco iría tan lejos como a decir que fue algo de 'a primera vista', porque no, eso es ridículo. Pero tampoco como que estaba tan alejado de la verdad, si se toma en cuenta todo el tiempo que pasó desde entonces hasta ahora.

Era difícil de decir, francamente…simplemente…había desperdiciado tanto tiempo sin darse cuenta que había pasado, que ya ni siquiera puede decir _cuándo_ es que pasó…simplemente pasó.

Él, Kinomiya Tyson, estaba enamorado de Hiwatari Kai.

Locamente, profundamente, tan, pero tan dolorosamente enamorado de ella que parecía increíble.

Y era…un fiasco, a decir verdad. Con una enorme "F" mayúscula, y una "U"…y agreguen todas las otras letras ya que están en eso.

¿Por qué es un fiasco, preguntan? ¡Porque él es un idiota, por eso!

Tyson ha crecido mucho desde su locos y salvajes días de adolescencia, y ha madurado un montón (si, ja-ja, ríanse, ¿a él qué le importa?); y una parte de crecer y madurar es evaluar el pasado y admitir que tan estúpido, despistado e idiota al punto de "debería volver en el tiempo y abofetearme a mí mismo" fuiste.

Y él lo admitía, de verdad; y era tan…tan… ¡frustrante!

¡Si, esa es la palabra que estaba buscando! ¡Frustrante!

Estaba tan frustrado con su yo-adolescente (y su "yo-no-tan-adolescente").

Es decir, cuando pensaba ahora en todas las interacciones pasadas que tuvo con su antigua rival a lo largo de los años, sus sentimientos eran tan horriblemente OBVIOS que prácticamente estaba abofeteándolo en la cara, pero ¡no~! Él no podía diferenciarlas de simple amistad/hermandad.

Podía más o menos perdonarse a sí mismo por no darse cuenta de lo que sentía cuando pensaba que Kai era un _chico_, porque…ya saben…homosexualidad y ¡mejor no nos metamos en eso!

Pero, diantres, incluso en ese entonces él ya sabía que lo que sentía por la bicolor era más profundo que lo que sentía por sus otros amigos (por _cualquiera_ de ellos).

Se sentía más calmado, agosto y seguro con ella. Sentía como que se entendían el uno al otro y podían ser si mismos libremente, y más que nada, él se divertía con Kai. Y créanme, Kai no es el alma de la fiesta, nunca lo fue y nunca lo será.

¿Se dan cuenta de a dónde está yendo esto? Si, si, él sabe que es perfectamente normal sentirse así por un amigo, pero…uno no _espía_ a sus amigos.

¡No! Él no espió a Kai para nada. Todo lo que hizo fue dentro de los límites normales del comportamiento humano. Pues, ya saben, los amigos saben dónde sus amigos viven, y mientras Kai sabía dónde Tyson vivía (había pasado la noche ahí varias veces), él no podía decir lo mismo.

Y el querer descubrirlo lo llevó a enterarse todo sobre el orfanato y de la vida de la ex beyluchadora después de Voltaire.

Lo que no había sido nada bonito y lo había hecho sentir como una horrible persona y terrible amigo, especialmente cuando la respuesta de Kai a la pregunta "¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?" fue "¿Qué pensaste que había pasado?", porque era verdad, él no había pensado.

Para él, todo el asunto con Voltaire había terminado ese día después de su primer Campeonato Mundial, y no había vuelto a pensar en ello desde entonces. Nadie lo hizo; al menos nadie que importara.

Así que bueno, él se sentía para la mierda por hacer eso y para remediar tan terrible error, tuvo la brillante idea de abrir su bocota y decir: "¡Ven a vivir conmigo!"

Bueno, pedirle a Kai que se mudara con él no era una mala idea _per se_, y si tuviera que hacerlo de nuevo lo haría (porque la verdad, ese orfanato…no), pero lo que lo ponía tan molesto consigo mismo que quería atragantarse con una manzana (si, una manzana) era su inhumana habilidad de ignorar todas las señales que le decían que estaba enamorado de su mejor amiga.

Pues, una de las cosas más importantes que habían pasado después de que dijo esas cuatro palabras, fue Kai confesándole que era una chica.

Y…dios, eso fue tan… ¡ridículo! Solo pensar en ello hacían que se riera en voz alta de la vergüenza… ¡había sido tan incómodo! Era para morirse, en serio, pero también era de esas cosa que nunca le contarían a nadie. Jamás. Más que nada porque lo haría quedar mal a él.

Verán, cuando la bicolor decidió decirle la verdad, lo llevó a su habitación y lo sentó en el piso, ella se sentó en frente suyo, respiró hondo y le confesó la verdad de una, con su cara de "no estoy jodiendo" (que es básicamente su expresión diaria, solo más…intensa).

Tyson, siendo un hombre que actúa y necesita comprobar las cosas por su cuenta, hizo lo único que tenía a la mano en ese momento para verificar la declaración de la otra, así que recurrió al "tacto".

Y no, no le _tocó_ un pecho, por dios… ¡no había ningún pecho que tocar de todas formas! Kai todavía estaba completamente disfrazada, por el amor de dios, ¡tengan un poco más de respeto gente!...No le tocó un pecho, no, él le agarró la _entrepierna_.

¡Esa es la única forma de asegurarse, gente! ¡Uno puede conseguir implantes, o incluso buenas imitaciones, pero lo que está debajo de la cintura nunca miente! Y definitivamente no había nada ahí, lo que aseveraba lo que la otra había dicho.

Afortunadamente (de una forma), el peliazul no pasó mucho tiempo alterándose por todo el asunto de "¡Oh por dios! ¡Mi mejor amigo es una chica!", pues dicho amigo le rompió la nariz.

No, en serio, Kai le rompió la nariz de verdad. Tuvieron que ir al hospital y todo. Lo único bueno de todo eso fue que estaba tan preocupado en sacarle las manchas de sangre a su remera amarrilla como para preocuparse lo que implicaba el que la bicolor fuera una chica.

Así que, ¡bien! Tyson era amigo de más de una chica y lo único que había cambiado era tener que comprar el ocasional producto femenino de vez en cuando, y soportar el terrible bochorno que eso traía (pues la bicolor, siendo la muy buen amiga que era, lo obligaba a él a hacer esas cosas).

Ok, dejemos de mentir, las cosas sí habían cambiado. El problema es que él no se había dado cuenta de la forma en que habían cambiado, al menos con conscientemente.

Pues hombre…su cuerpo…sí que había notado la diferencia.

¡Ahora, dejen de pensar en eso, pervertidos, no fue nada por el estilo! No completamente en ese estilo, honestamente.

Verán, cuando se ama a una persona, se quiere estar cerca de esa persona, de tener alguna forma de contacto físico con ella, sin importar que tan insignificante sea. Y la forma que su cuerpo tuvo de lograr eso ignorando la negación de su mente, era tirando a Kai contra el suelo, el sillón, la cama o cualquier otra superficie disponible y luchar con ella.

Lo que era una forma bonita de decir "ser cagado a palos por ella"; pero por pura fuerza de repetición, insistencia y lo que ahora está seguro fueron grandes cantidades de masoquismo, la bicolor eventualmente se acostumbró a ello.

De hecho, ambos se acostumbraron al otro con el tiempo y las cosas que al principio eran molestas (como la falta de respeto de Tyson hacia el espacio personal y el buen orden de Kai que rayaban en un desorden obsesivo-compulsivo) se volvieron cotidianas, e incluso adorables hasta cierto punto.

Así que la parte frustrante se intensificaba desde ese punto, pues una vez las cosas se volvieron rutina, él ya no podía culparle su…ehem, "emoción física" al ejercicio (¡le pasa a todos los atletas profesionales! ¡Pregúntenle a cualquiera!).

La necesidad de estar cerca de ella, de tocarla, de sentir su cálido cuerpo pegado al suyo era…insoportable. La deseaba. La necesitaba. Y aun así su mente gritaba en negación que era completamente inocente y para nada romántico.

Literalmente no fue hasta que Kai se mudó y ya no estaba ahí las veinticuatro horas del día para que él se diera cuenta de lo que sentía.

¿Qué tan cliché era eso? Era patético, en verdad patético, y era tristemente la verdad.

La primera noche después de que la bicolor se había ido, él se había sentado en el sofá y nuca antes en su vida se había sentido más solo que en ese momento.

Su casa nunca había sido tan grande y vacía y silenciosa. Era aterrador el finalmente darse cuenta de cuanta importancia una sola persona tenía en su vida.

La extrañaba. Extrañaba el sonido de su voz, su olor, esa perezosa sonrisa con la que lo saludaba por las mañanas (un pequeño, adormilado curvamiento de los labios), la forma especial en que ordenaba la mesa (la servilleta siempre del lado izquierdo del plato y los cubiertos sobre esta), y el suave "hum" que hacía justo antes de dormirse.

La amaba…y era un fiasco, y todo por una simple razón.

Hilary.

Y sí, él sabe que suena mal, pero lo pensó una y otra y otra vez y no hay forma de evitar que suene mal, así que ¿qué le van a hacer?

Hilary era lo único que se interponía entre él y el amor de su vida, ¡y era totalmente injusto!

¡Él vio primero a Kai, por el amor de dios! ¡Él las presentó! ¡Si no fuera por ni siquiera se conocerían! ¡Esa castaña desvergonzada salía de la nada y se robaba el premio, sin siquiera darle a nadie una oportunidad!

¡Y eso son los celos hablando, gente! ¡Los celos son horribles, aguántense!

Ehm…medio que se dejó llevar un poco recién, volvamos a lo importante.

Para resumir, él amaba a Kai, Kai amaba a alguien más y eso lo estaba matando por dentro; y uno de los efectos colaterales de todo lo de "morirse por dentro" era el de ignorar todos los otros aspectos importantes de su vida, principalmente la chica con la que estaba saliendo en ese entonces.

Pobre chica, ella no se merecía la forma en que las cosas terminaron entre ellos. Él le desea lo mejor.

Así que una relación de ocho meses termino desastrosamente y él se sentía como un cretino, y todo era una mierda y la única persona que lo hacía feliz era feliz con alguien más.

¡La vida era perfecta! ¿Cómo no?

Bueno, no todo era tan malo. Las cosas empezaron a mejorar un poco cuando Kai lo invitó a su apartamento a ver una películas, en su incomodo intento de animarlo un poco.

Pero una vez que tuvo una probadita de lo que era estar con ella, quiso más. Y no importa lo que la bicolor piense de sí misma, había una forma muy sencilla de manipularla, solo empleando una cosa.

Culpa.

Si, la hizo sentir culpable para que pasara más tiempo con él. No está muy orgulloso de ellos, a decir verdad, pero él había estado en un estaba emocional muy delicado, así que ¡dejen de juzgarlo!

Era un mal amigo, en verdad que lo era. Solo pensó en si mismo y lo que quería, nunca se le cruzó por la cabeza la imposición que le estaba dando a su amiga ni los problemas que esto causaba en su relación con su novia.

Dicha novia tuvo que abrirle los ojos para que él se diera cuenta de lo que le estaba ocasionando a su amada.

Ahora, no lo mal interpreten, él no está enojado con Hilary, ella estaba en todo su derecho de hacer lo que hizo. De hecho, le estaba agradecido.

Ella le hizo darse cuenta cuan patético estaba siendo, sufriendo por una persona que amaba a alguien más.

Tyson quería ser un mejor amigo para Kai, y olvidarse de ella y seguir adelante, por su propio bien.

Así que, como buen amigo, dejó de interferir con la vida de la bicolor.

Como buen amigo, la escuchó cuando ella le habló sobre matrimonio.

Como buen amigo, la acompañó a comprar alianzas.

Y como alguien que ha estado enamorado por más de una década, quería poder tener una probado, un simple y pequeño beso para después seguir adelante.

Fue solo una coincidencia muy conveniente que la Navidad se estuviera acercando, y mejor aún el que todos sus amigos fueran a pasar las fiestas en Japón.

Tyson extrañaba mucho a sus amigos, el que la gente se fuera y perder el contacto con ellas era algo que nunca supo manejar muy bien, simplemente no le gustaba.

Por lo que esto sería como matar a dos pájaros de un mismo tira. Podría ver a Rei, Max y a los demás y le pondría un punto final a su obsesión por Kai.

Así que preparó todo. Compró todo lo que necesitaba, limpió la casa entera e hizo todas las llamadas que tenía que hacer.

Cuando el día finalmente llegó, estaba bastante nervioso, a decir verdad, por lo que bebió lo suficiente como para desmayarse, para así poder reunir el coraje para robarle a su mejor amiga un beso.

Y entonces…entonces…como…que todo se volvía difuso. Él tiene la sensación de haber conseguido el beso que quería, y tal vez un poco más, y lo próximo que recuerda es ser despertado por una vaso de agua en la cara (cortesía de Daichi), pues se había desmayado en el patio trasero.

Pero no importaba lo que había pasado la noche anterior; él se levantó ese veinticinco sintiéndose aliviado, como si se hubiera quitado un peso de los hombros.

De ahora en adelante, Kai será feliz con alguien más y Tyson eventualmente encontrará a alguien con quien ser feliz él también.

Pero primero lo primero, tenía que limpiar la casa; y estaba a punto de ponerse a hacerlo cuando tocaron a la puerta.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró cara a cara con la imagen de la tristeza, encarnada en la mujer que, sin importar cuanto se esforzara, seguía amando con todo su corazón.

Kai sonrió esa sonrisa que le decía que cualquiera que fuera el motivo que la había traído hasta ahí tan temprano en la mañana era mucho, mucho peor de lo que se imaginaba.

-Hilary terminó conmigo-

…Mierda.

Continuará.

* * *

Bueno, esto solo fue el prologo, pero creo que se puede hacer una idea de como la historia va a seguir.

Este nuevo arco va a estar más centrado en Tyson y en su relación con Kai. Pero no se preocupen, Hilary va a aparecer, y un montón, y también otras personas.

Pero NO les puedo decir como va a terminar, pues, ¿qué hay de divertido en eso? n.n

Me parece que Kai va a estar un poco más "IC" en este fic que en el otro, pues van a poder verla en otros aspectos no tan "románticos". También se va a saber un poco más de su pasado y esas cosas, así que esperen por ello!

Por ahora no les puedo asegurar cuando es que voy a actualizar, no como hize en el fic anterior. Como ya dije, no tenía planeado escribir esto ahora y está recién sacado del horno, y me voy a ir por unos días a cuidar de mi tía-abuela pues le van a hacer una cirugía, así que no se cuando voy a poder seguir escribiendo.

Igualmente, espero que les haya gustado este prólogo. Y perdón a todos los fans de Hilary! La verdad es que quiero que se lleve mal con Tyson, y esto era medio necesario.

Muchas gracias por leér y nos vemos la próxima!

Cuidencen!...Oh, y dejen un review con sus pensamientos e ideas sobre este fic, lo apreciaría mucho! n.n


	2. Capítulo I: Shock

Muy buenos días gente! Cómo están? Yo personalmente me estoy asando, hace tanto calor que ni puedo pensar -.-

Me disculpo por la tardanza, y quisiera poder decirles cuando es que voy a actualizar, pero desgraciadamente no puedo. Tengo un bloqueo horrible que no me está ayudando en nada.

Pero bueno, ya no los molesto, que lo disfruten!

Advertencias del capítulo: Algo de angst (¿o es drama?), un poco de OOC, probablemente no les va a gustar lo que hacen los personajes en esto, confunde más de lo que aclara, y tengo tanto calor que ni me importa...

Disclaimer: Beyblade no me...ugh...demasiado calor...

* * *

Capítulo I: Shock

Tenía que ser honesto, no tenía ni idea de que hacer ahora. No había esperado que esto pasara. Nunca se le cruzó por la cabeza…ni una sola vez.

De acuerdo, esa era una mentira. Había soñado con esto muchas veces.

Claro que, en sus sueños, era un hermoso día afuera y Kai estaba sonriendo cuando le dio la noticia, y después se arrojaba a sus brazos y harían el amor apasionada y desenfrenadamente en medio de…donde sea que estaban en su sueño, no era quisquilloso.

Pero _esto_…

¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Qué tiene que hacer? ¿Qué debería decir? ¡Él nunca fue bueno con las rupturas!

¡Ok, ok, cálmate! Empecemos por partes. Hace frío afuera, déjala entrar.

-Oh, dios…- Tyson dio un paso adelante y tocó la mejilla de Kai, sintiendo lo fría que estaba –Entra, estás helada-

La bicolor sonrió tristemente en forma de agradecimiento y él la hizo pasar, entrando su maleta por ella.

La chica se veía…perdida, por falta de una mejor palabra. Estaba parada ahí, abrazándose a sí misma y mirando al piso, seguramente a punto de echarse a llorar.

Pero Tyson conocía a Kai, y seguramente eso no iba a pasar muy pronto.

-Ven, siéntate- él la agarró del brazo y la guio hasta el sofá –Dios, estás temblando. ¿Qué tenés puesto debajo de eso?- preguntó cuándo ella se sentó, yendo a buscar una de las cobijas extras del armario.

-Solo…una camisa- la voz de la chica era apenas más alta que un susurro y no se estaba moviendo.

Tyson tragó saliva, esto era…horrible no le hacía justicia; y no sabía qué hacer para mejorarlo.

-Ten- dijo cubriendo a Kai con la cobija y caminando alrededor del sofá para arrodillarse en frente de ella.

La bicolor tenía una mirada vacía en sus ojos, mirando a algún punto en el infinito pero sin ver nada en verdad; y le rompía el corazón al peliazul verla así.

-Hey…- la llamó, pero sin resultado -¡Hey!- volvió a llamarla y sujetó sus manos con las suyas, finalmente consiguiendo su atención –Escúchame. Todo saldrá bien-

Tal vez era un poco demasiado optimista decir eso ahora, él ni siquiera sabía que había pasado, ¿pero qué más iba a decir?

-Prometo que todo saldrá bien- Kai lo miró con incredulidad clara en su rostro, y no le gustó –Lo prometo. Te haré un poco de té, te quitarás el frío y…- suspiró, ignorando el dolor que le causaba lo que iba a decir –Arreglaremos esto, lo juro-

Si tenía que ser honesto consigo mismo, él en verdad no quería arreglar la relación entre Kai y Hilary. Pero sobre todo, él no quería que Kai se sintiera así nunca más.

Él quería que ella fuera feliz, y si estar con Hilary la hacía feliz, entonces qué más da.

Kai le regaló una pequeña sonrisa. Seguía siendo una sonrisa triste, pero de un tipo distinto de tristeza. Una esperanzada. Y le sujetó las manos un poco más fuerte.

-Gracias-

/-/-/-/-/-/

-Aquí tienes- dijo pasándole una taza de té a su amiga, quien tomó un largo sorbo de ella ni bien estaba en sus manas.

-Gracias- Kai dijo después de haberse bajado la mitad del contenido de la taza, sujetándola fuertemente entre sus manos para calentarlas.

Tyson se sentó a su lado en el sofá, queriendo abrazarla y tenerla entre sus brazos, pero sin estar seguro de que debería.

La ex beyluchadora no había dicho prácticamente nada desde que entró a la casa, y solo se había movido lo suficiente como para que la cobija la cubriera mejor.

Estaba en un estado catatónico al parecer. Sin pensar, sin sentir, solo…existiendo.

Esto no estaba bien, y él quería que reaccionara, aunque fuera de mala manera.

-Hey…- la llamó, y la otra se sentó un poco más derecha en señal de que lo estaba escuchando –Acerca de lo que dijiste- tragó salía, esta era una pregunta delicada, pero tenía que hacerla, necesitaba saber -¿Qué pasó?-

Al escuchar su pregunta, Kai apoyó la taza en la mesita de té, se sentó derecha y miró al techo pasmada.

-No…tengo idea- respondió, y él sabía que era verdad –Ella solo…- sacudió la cabeza, sin ser capaz de poner en palabras algo a lo que no le encontraba sentido.

Había estado reviviendo lo que pasó en la maña una y otra vez en su cabeza, y seguía sin entender nada.

Ella no era infiel. Nunca había sido infiel. ¡Ni siquiera estaba interesada en otras personas, por el amor de dios!

¿Por qué Hilary creería que ella…?

-No entiendo nada- la chica suspiró abatida y cubrió su rostro con una de sus manos, sentándose en una posición semi-fetal.

Tyson quería decir algo que la hiciera sentir mejor, pero la verdad es que no sabía _qué_ decir.

A través de los años en los que se conocieron, Kai nunca rompió con nadie. ¿Tuvo peleas? Por supuesto, ¿pero terminar? Normalmente ella era quien lo consolaba después de que terminara con una de sus relaciones, a pesar de que nunca se sentía muy cómoda haciéndolo.

Con delicadeza, el peliazul colocó una mano sobre su espalda, tratando de apaciguar su respiración errática.

-Dios, esto es estúpido- la bicolor dijo enderezándose y forzando a su respiración a normalizarse.

-Oh, vamos, no es verdad- el ex campeón mundial dijo de una forma tranquilizadora, esperando que las cosas no llegasen a _ese_ punto –No hay nada de malo en llorar después de lo que pasó-

Al minuto que esas palabras dejaron su boca, Kai volteó a verlo con una mirada furiosa en sus llorosos ojos carmín (que estaban más rojos que de costumbre), y él supo que ya estaba en _ese_ punto.

-Yo NO estoy llorando- claro que no. Ella nunca lloraba. ¿En qué estaba pensando?

Eso fue sarcasmo molesto, por cierto.

Al peliazul no le gustaba la forma que su amiga tenía para "lidiar" con la tristeza, nunca le gustó. Él sabía que tenía que ver con la forma en que fue criada, pero después de todo este tiempo había pensado que ella había dejado todo esas cosas de "llorar es de los débiles" en el pasado.

-Kai- dijo con un tono serio, dispuesto a discutir sobre reprimir emociones y que tan estúpido era eso.

-¿No vas a limpiar la casa?- pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más, la bicolor cambió de tema abruptamente.

Tyson la miró, un poco sorprendido por la interrupción, y vio la ferviente necesidad de distraerse en sus ojos. Ella no estaba lista para hablar de esto, aún no, y lo menos que podía hacer por ella era darle un poco de tiempo para procesar lo que había pasado.

-Estaba por empezar- si él suspiró en frustración, ella no dijo nada –Cuando llegaste-

Kai respiró hondo y asintió con la cabeza, sin querer pensar en esta mañana y el por qué estaba aquí.

Sintió como el nudo en su garganta se apretaba y como su respiración volvía a acelerarse, claras señales de que estaba por llorar, así que se abofeteó ligueramente en la mejilla para mantener las lágrimas a raya.

Tyson odiaba cuando ella hacía eso. Todas esas estúpidas formas que tenía de mantener todo adentro. Ella las había tenido desde antes de que se conocieran, y nunca fue en verdad capas de olvidarlas.

-¿Sigues guardando todo en el mismo lugar?- Kai preguntó, determinada en distraerse y no pensar en cosas ilógicas, sin sentido y que de seguro solo eran una mala broma.

El peliazul frunció el ceño tristemente, viendo las lágrimas en sus ojos y la leve marca roja de su propia mano en su mejilla, y asintió con la cabeza.

No le gustaba lo que su amiga de ojos carmín estaba haciendo, pero tampoco iba a forzarla a llorar cuando ella obviamente no quería.

No por ahora al menos…

/-/-/-/-/-/

¡Qué día!

Hacía un frío inmenso afuera. Había nevado varias veces. Les llevó _horas_ limpiar todo el desastre. La nieve les había hecho imposible que salieran de la casa para ir a despedir a sus amigos al aeropuerto. No había suficiente alcohol para animar las cosas y… ¡Oh, casi se le olvida! Su mejor amiga se estaba muriendo de pena y pretendiendo fervientemente que estaba bien.

Teniendo todo en consideración, fue un estupendo día…

…Eso fue sarcasmo, por si no se habían dado cuenta.

Tyson miró al techo y suspiró cansado. No podía dormir, ni siquiera un poquito.

Todo este lio con Kai lo estaba enloqueciendo, y tenía la insistente sensación al fondo de su mente de que él era de alguna forma responsable de todo.

Kai no había dicho nada sobre el tema una vez se pusieron a limpiar (de hecho, no había hablado mucho), así que en verdad él no sabía por qué Hilary había terminado con ella; pero se sentía culpable de todas formas.

Ugh… ¿Qué había pasado la otra noche? ¿Qué fue lo que hizo exactamente?

Por su vida, no podía acordarse claramente de nada. Tenía vagas imágenes de besar a Kai, pero eran más que nada sensaciones y sentimiento, nada concreto.

¿Tal vez Hilary los vio y por eso decidió terminar con la bicolor?

Eso podía ser, pero…él como que se imaginaba a la castaña más del tipo de "romperle la nariz por besar a su chica" que como alguien que se rindiera.

Una de las buenas cosas que ella tenía era que nunca se daba por vencida sin dar pelea, y esto se veía como una completa rendición.

Así que, o él no estaba viendo las cosas como eran, o había más en esto que lo que sea que Kai y él hicieron la otra noche.

Volvió a suspirar derrotado. No había caso en seguir pensando en esto, no cuando la bicolor negaba que le afectada en cualquier forma.

Necesitaba que Kai hablara, que enfrentara sus emociones, que en verdad las encarara, y que se desahogara. Lo que estaba haciendo no le hacía bien, y ella debería saberlo a estas alturas…

-¿Ty?- un llamado inseguro y el sonido que la puerta de su cuarto hizo al abrirse un poco lo distrajeron de sus pensamientos, y girándose en dirección a dicha puerta se encontró con su inesperada (pero no indeseada) invitada.

Kai llevaba puesta una de sus viejas remeras (pues la maleta con la que había llegado no tenía ningún pijama), y la estiró un poco en un inútil intento de cubrirse mejor (él aún era capaz de ver sus piernas en todo su esplendor), y se notaba indecisa por algo.

-¿Pasa algo?- el peliazul preguntó preocupado, en todo el tiempo que habían vivido juntos, esta era la primera vez que Kai venía a su cuarto por su propia iniciativa (bueno, sin contar aquella vez en que él se cayó de la cama y ella entró para ver si estaba bien).

-No, nada. Es solo que…- Kai suspiró y miro al piso, y Tyson podía jurar que la vio sonrojarse –Creo que me acostumbré a dormir con alguien a mi lado-

Oh…

Así que, consuelo, eso era lo que quería. Sin palabras, sin promesas, solo alguien que la sostuviera en sus brazos cuando el dolor se volvía insoportable.

Y aun así ella era demasiado orgullosa, demasiado terca, demasiado "Kai", como para pedirlo directamente.

Tyson parpadeó confundido. No es como que nunca habían compartido una cama antes (una vez que ella se cansó de echarlo de su cama, él acostumbraba a dormir con ella al menos dos veces a la semana, hasta que ella encontró novia), y él definitivamente quería hacerla sentir mejor, pero…

Esta era la misma mujer que, hace no menos de veinticuatro horas, él había decidido olvidar; y ahí estaba ella, medio desnuda en su puerta, rogándole que la dejara dormir con él.

Si no supiera mejor, diría que este era un regalo del cosmos…

El peliazul suspiró y se hizo a un lado, y Kai rápidamente se metió en la cama con él.

-Gracias- la bicolor dijo ni bien se acomodaron entre las sabanas –Por dejarme quedarme…por esto-

-No es nada- él negó con la cabeza, en verdad no había forma de que le dijera que "no" a este mujer.

Kai lo miró indecisa. Quería decir algo, él podía verlo en sus ojos, pero dudaba en hacerlo, sin estar lista para hablar.

Quizás ni siquiera estaba lista para enfrentar la realidad con la que se iba a encontrar en la mañana, cuando se despierte y se dé cuenta de que todo el día anterior había sucedido y no era solo un mal sueño.

Se contentó con simplemente tomarlo de la mano, sujetándolo como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-Eres un buen amigo- dijo y, con un último apretón, soltó su mano y se dio vuelta para irse a dormir.

Tyson esperó por un tiempo hasta que lo escuchó; el suave "hmm" que señalaba que ella ya se encontraba en los brazos de Morfeo, y suspiró resignado.

Con una libertad que no estaba seguro tener, abrazó a la bicolor por la espalda, atrayendo su cuerpo al suyo, y enterró su rostro en su cabello, respirando el dulce aroma que solo era de Kai.

No, él no era un buen amigo. Al menos él no creía serlo. No cuando esto, este momento justo ahora, lo estaba haciendo tan inmensamente feliz.

Continuará…

* * *

¿Y qué les pareció? ¿Está muy OOC o es, de hecho, más IC que antes?

El siguiente capítulo tendrá, espero, tendrá una aparición de Hilary, y tendrá más drama que este (a menos que cambien mis planes).

Así que solo esperen por él! Déjenme un review y díganme que piensan!

Que tengan un buen día y nos vemos! n.n


End file.
